powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Day Off
Day Off is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode introduces the Beetle Disc (which is used to activate the Fire Smasher's Cannon Blast Mode) and BeetleZord. Synopsis While the other spend their leisure time at the Rainbow's End amusement park, Jayden remains behind to master the use of the Beetle Disk as the rest of the team encounter the Nighlok Dreadhead. Plot Kevin, Emily, and Mia are training at the house. Suddenly, Mike comes in on a skateboard, telling the other three that Mentor Ji told the Rangers to take a day off. Even though Kevin says they just started their workout, Kevin says that he won't disobey a direct order. Mia thinks that they should go shopping, but Emily suggests that they all go to an amusement park called Rainbow's End. When Mike asks Jayden if he's coming, he declines, saying he has "training to do". The other Rangers leave. While the other Rangers are enjoying the rides, Bulk and Spike are also there, eating some cotton candy and gaining a "Spoil of War", a Panda bear which they name their mascot. Back at the house, Jayden is struggling to master the powerful Beetle Disc, which requires the power of two discs. The power of the disc nearly burns Jayden as he tries to use the disc with his Spin Sword. Mentor Ji tells Jayden that he needs balance in his life besides being the Red Ranger, but Jayden brushes it off and continues training anyway. Meanwhile, Dreadhead attacks Rainbow's End and the Rangers morph. However their swords are useless againist him and he quickly disposes of them and then Jayden arrives. His sword too does no damage and Jayden is hit by Dreadhead's shotgun. Then Jayden tells the other Rangers to use a move and it does damage to Dreadhead. Jayden then takes the BeetleZord Disk out, and the other Rangers are curious, but Jayden stalls and Dreadhead dries and retreats in a gap. At the House, Mike is asking about the Disk and Mentor Ji tells him it is the BeetleZord Disk. It might be the only one left, as many Zords were destroyed a long time ago. In the Netherworld, Xandred is pleased at Dreadhead's work, and Dayu insults Dreadhead and Octoroo tells them to stop it. Xandred then tells Dreadhead to go back to Earth to start scaring up more humans, which he does. At the House, Ji finds Jayden still training, who fails and then gets knocked unconscious. Dreadhead attacks again, and Jayden is unable to respond, as he is still unconscious from the blow. Ji wakes him up and gets Jayden going, and the other Rangers are defeated. Dreadhead is about to kill Kevin when Jayden arrives and saves him. Jayden gets the BeetleZord Disk out, stalls, and Dreadhead attacks him, in which Jayden uses the Disk and creates a cannon from it. The Rangers place all their Disks on it and use the cannon to destroy Dreadhead and he grows into a Mega-Monster. The Samurais form their Megazord to fight it and even with their sword, it is unable to hurt him. Dreadhead then summons 9 Giant Moogers, armed with various weapons. Jayden gets the BeetleZord out of it's disk, and combines it with the Megazord. Dreadhead is surprised, the Moogers back down, but Dreadhead orders the Moogers to attack, which the Megazord uses the BeetleZord's power to form the battle blaster Megazord to defeat the first few Moogers. The laser then destroys the other Moogers later and Dreadhead is destroyed by the rotating bettle blaster attack. Meanwhile, Ji gives the Rangers another day off as the Nighlok attack happened yesterday. Jayden and Emily are carrying some cotton candy and all the Rangers ride a roller coaster. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Ross Girven as Dreadhead Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Beetle (Spin Sword), Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (Fire Smasher) (x3), Beetle (Fire Smasher) (x2), Lion + Dragon + Turtle + Bear + Ape (5 Disc Beetle Cannon), Samurai (LionZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (ApeZord) Notes *When the Red Ranger jumps out of the Megazord, he was in mega mode because he was about to pilot the Beetle Zord. * The Beetle Blaster Megazord's name is a reference to the Beetle Blaster, a weapon from Big Bad Beetleborgs. * Rainbow's End is a real theme park located in New Zealand, where this season and many before it were filmed. It is New Zealand's largest theme park. The rides featured as well as the entryway to the park all exist in real life as the episode was filmed on location. The roller coaster the rangers ride is the Corkscrew Roller Coaster, the only one of it's kind in New Zealand and a main attraction at the park. * The barrels to Dreadhead's gun were covered through editing, possibly to avoid the implications of gun violence. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai